stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann Marie Doory
| birth_place = Yonkers, New York, U.S. | residence = Homeland, Baltimore, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | state_delegate = Maryland | district = 43rd | term_start = January 14, 1987 | term_end = July 13, 2010 | predecessor = C. Bucky Muth | successor = Scherod C. Barnes| constituency = Baltimore City | party = Democrat | religion = Catholic | occupation = Attorney, Realtor | majority = | relations = Tim Doory, Judge, Baltimore City Circuit Court | spouse = Robert | children = Brian and Elizabeth | footnotes = }}Ann Marie L. Doory, is an American politician who represented the 43rd legislative district in the Maryland House of Delegates from 1987 to 2010. She resigned on July 13, 2010. Background Born in Yonkers, New York on August 19, 1954, Ann Marie Doory attended St. Mary's Academy, in Leonardtown, Maryland graduating in 1972. She majored in political science at Towson State University, earning her B.A. in 1976. Three years later she graduated from the University of Baltimore School of Law, earning a Juris Doctor in 1979. As an attorney, she is a member of Maryland State and Women's Bar Associations. Prior to running for office she served as counsel to the Majority Leader of the Maryland State Senate(1981) and was elected to the Maryland Democratic State Central Committee from Baltimore City in 1982, serving until her successful run for the Maryland House of Delegates in 1986. In the 2006 campaign, Doory joined with 43rd district incumbents Senator Joan Carter Conway, and Delegates Maggie McIntosh and Curt Anderson to defeat a field of 6 other challengers. The team knocked on more than 20,000 doors, mailed nearly 100,000 thousand pieces of literature and defeated all challengers in both the primary and general elections. Civic Commitment Ann Marie Doory is a board member of the Homeland Association Citizens on Patrol, the House of Ruth, the Central Maryland Council of Girl Scouts and the Good Samaritan Hospital. She is married to Robert Doory and has two children. Legislative career In the House of Delegates, Doory serves as vice-chairman of the Ways and Means Committee and a member of the Rules and Executive Nominations Committee. Doory was also a member of the Article 27 (crimes & punishments) Revision Committee, the Joint Committee on Investigation and Deputy Speaker Pro Tem from 1999 to 2003. Earlier in her legislative career she was the House Parliamentarian from 1993 to 1994 and chairman of the Women Legislators of Maryland from 2001 to 2002. She was the lead sponsor of a bill ensuring a 48 hour hospital stay for mothers and newborns after birth, the first law of its kind in the country and lead Sponsor of a bill to require the development of child resistant handgun technology, which ultimately led to the Gun Safety Act of 2000. Legislative notes 2008 *primary sponsor the Flexible Leave Act of 2008 (HB40) 2007 *voted for the Clean Indoor Air Act of 2007 (HB359) * voted in favor the Tax Reform Act of 2007(HB2) * voted in favor of prohibiting ground rents in 2007(SB106) * voted in favor of Higher Education -Tuition Charges-Maryland High School Students in 2007 (HB6) * voted in favor of Slots (HB4) in the 2007 Special session 2006 *voted for the Healthy Air Act in 2006 (SB154) 2005 * voted against slots in 2005 (HB1361) *primary sponsor, Program Open Space Funds (HB415) 1998 *voted for income tax reduction in 1998 (SB750) Past election results *'2006 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – 43rd District' ::Voters to choose three: : *'2002 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – 43rd District' ::Voters to choose three: : References External links * Official House of Delegates biography Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:Maryland lawyers Category:Living people Category:1954 births Category:Women state legislators in Maryland Category:CNN people Category:Towson University alumni Category:Maryland Democrats Category:University of Baltimore School of Law alumni Category:People from Yonkers, New York